Ocho miembros
by Vincle
Summary: Honoka no a logrado que Kotori cambie su decisión y se fue a estudiar al extranjero para cumplir su sueño, lo que ellas no saben, es que la persona que más sufre las consecuencías, es Umi Sonoda...


¡Hoola! Vincle ahora también por aquí haciendo más Yuri, *^*, me conozcan o no, el caso es que aquí dejo un trabajito para pasar el rato, Adeu~

…

No hay vuelta atrás, todo a acabado, ella no está conmigo, yo no estoy con ella ni nunca lo estaré, no hay vuelta atrás, todo a acabado.

Me repito las mismas frases una y otra vez como si no tuviera fin mi distraída mente, pero no puedo cambiar eso, mi inspiración por seguir adelante no está. se ha ido, no hay vuelta atrás… no hay vuelta atrás… no hay…

Me levanto de mi cama desesperada sentándome en ella, estoy al corriente de lo que sucede y de mis metas perdidas, pero esto no es mas que mi culpa, yo, Umi Sonoda he perdido a la persona que amo por puro silencio. Estaba apunto de decírselo… sólo me faltaba el "Te Amo, quédate a mi lado", pero… suena tan egoísta… no pega conmigo, aunque esos sean mis deseos no merezco ni debo dejarlos salir para que otra gente los sepa. Vuelvo a tumbarme en mi cama mirando el techo con el brazo en mis ojos, intentando que las lágrimas se ocultasen. Mis manos tiemblan, bueno mas bien, todo mi cuerpo lo hace… ¿pero que quieren que haga?, salir corriendo y decirle a mi mejor amiga, Kotori Minami, ¿Qué la llevo amando desde la primaria?, no, por supuesto que no, eso no es una solución, ni si quiera tengo tal valor, supongo que el rechazo, la burla y mi inseguridad me bloquean el camino.

Sólo me queda la esperanza de que lea mi nota llena de sentimientos la cual deje en su maleta el último día que nos vimos, no es nada especial ni tampoco una confesión, es más bien… dar mucha suerte a una gran amiga…

La noche pasó rápido al igual que la mañana, era hora de la practica, nuestro grupo aún sigue en pie aunque Honoka siga echándose la culpa por no haber podido convencer a Kotori de que no se fuera, para ser sincera, me alegra que se fuera a estudiar al extranjero, se que allí podrá cumplir su sueño muy pronto.

-Haber preparar posiciones, tenemos que estar bien listas para el Love Live del año que viene, esta vez lo lograremos- Animé el ambiente, intentando comenzar con la práctica, el tiempo no perdona.

-Umi-chan tiene razón, esta vez tenemos que dar lo mejor, llegaremos al top 10 en la lista de Love Live- Aportaba Honoka mientras posicionaba los brazos a ambos lados para calentar.

-Con el top en el que estábamos ya íbamos bien, hubiéramos podido entrar de todos modos- Decía Nico intentando mostrar su enojo por el abandono que había presentado anteriormente Honoka.

-Nico-sempai, no debes decir eso, ya sabes que no se podía evitar, éramos un miembro menos, una gran perdida no podía celebrarse por todo lo alto como es el Love Live- Rin mantenía la mano con Hanayo mientras regañaba a sempai, algo bastante chocante viniendo de una alumna de primer año…

-¿La llamaste "sempai"?- Preguntaba sonriente Nozomi mientras movía las manos con malas intenciones hacia Rin.

-No… yo s-sólo… ¡Aaaah!-

-No hace falta que corras tanto, el amor llegará a ti-

-Esto es demasiado, no me gusta perder el tiempo- Aportaba Maki sentándose en el suelo bebiendo agua y viendo el espectáculo.

-¡Chicas, es hora de practicar, comenzar a calentar!- Exclamaba Eri sin resultado, intentando mantener la calma mientras arreglaba el escandalo que se había creado.

Esto es increíble… se nota tu ausencia Kotori… me cuesta mucho mas mantener este ritmo, no me hacen caso, ahora siento que no les importo, cada vez estoy más convencida que te necesito…

Me siento en el suelo cerca de Maki, no quería comenzar a pelear con ellas a base de gritos para comenzar a practicar, todo era un gran lio, Nozomi persiguiendo a Rin por la azotea, Hanayo intentando detener a Nozomi para que no manoseara a su amiga, Nico y Honoka discutiendo por su abandono al grupo durante casi dos semanas, Eri procurando calmar el ambiente sin resultado, su estatus de presidenta del consejo estudiantil aquí no hacía efecto desde hace bastante tiempo, y para finalizar, a mi costado tengo a Maki con el móvil. Ahora mismo me siento tan vulnerable… por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, saqué mi móvil y me puse a ojearlo.

-¿Un mensaje…?- susurré para mi misma sin ser escuchada por nadie.

Abrí el mensaje un poco incrédula de la que me lo envió, era Kotori… poco después de leer el nombre volví a mis sentidos y comencé a leerlo con mis manos temblando, las cuales disimulaba con las mangas de la chaqueta.

¡Hola Umi-chan!

Acabo de volver del aeropuerto, me a costado un poco

orientarme por este lugar. ¡Es enorme!, pero aún así

me vinieron a buscar dejándome en lo que será mi

apartamento para estudiar, comencé a desempaquetar mis

cosas y me encontré con una nota, se que es tuya por la letra,

quiero que sepas que me ha gustado mucho, lograste sacarme una

sonrisa, eres una gran amiga Umi-chan =)

Terminé de leerlo contenta de que llegara a su destino sana y salva, suspiré, poco después me llego otro mensaje, pero era más una foto con un texto abajo.

En la foto salía Kotori haciendo un corazón con las manos al lado de la nota que escondí en su equipaje, me pareció adorable, en ese momento volví a leer lo que escribí en la nota, una frase que había estado en mi cabeza editándola y cambiándola para que quedase perfecta, al fin y al cabo, eran mis últimas palabras. En la nota ponía: "Se que te irá bien, recuerda esto, cuando tu cumplas tu sueño, yo cumpliré el mío, Te Quiero Kotori, cuídate =D"

Se que ella lo entiende de una forma de amistad, no sería la primera vez que se lo escribo yo o Honoka, es algo común entre amigas, sólo que la forma en la que yo pueda interpretarlo, sea distinta… eso sólo es un asunto aparte. Para finalizar, leí lo que ponía debajo de la imagen, era sólo unas palabras escritas por Kotori que decían: "Yo también Te Quiero Umi-chan, muchas gracias ^^". Y con eso finalizó el mensaje.

Me llené de alegría, sabía que su forma de decírmelo era amistosa, pero me daba igual, la alegría no se me iría por algo tan trivial, me sentía tan animada, tan llena de mi amiga, ahora si era yo misma, sin duda unas palabras pueden traerte de vuelta en segundo. Levante mi rostro del móvil guardándolo, miré como todas hacían los suyo, y poniéndome en el centro me impuse.

-Muy bien, la hora del recreo finalizó, Nozomi a la izquierda, segundo puesto, Maki espero que recuerdes donde debes colocarte, muy bien Honoka y Nico al centro, ¡vamos!- comencé a dar palmas –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Rin más lento, Hanayo mantén el ritmo de Eri… uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Y así continuó nuestra práctica de todos los días, con ochos miembros… ocho miembros que seguirán adelante gracias a ti Kotori, porque tu nos inspiras… tú me inspiras…

. . . . . . . . . .

Y con esto finaliza el trabajito que se me ocurrió a última hora, es que me pase por la sección y no vi ninguno en español y yo en plan de "¡Esto no puede ser! D:" Por lo que como he echo en varias secciones, aquí les dejo material para que gente lo pueda disfrutar XP. ¡UN SALUDO! Adeu~


End file.
